Those Were The Rules
by Apoca-LipStyx
Summary: Rin and Nitori seem to have a complicated relationship; it's a friends with benefits thing but Nitori wants it to be more than that and he believes Rin wants the same thing to some degree but Rin has enforced several rules and boundaries on the relationship that keep Nitori shut out. He wants to break down the walls Rin has built up but how...? Season 1 RinXNitori


I know its coming. I can see it in the way he walks in front of me and the way he grips his goggles tightly in his fist.

The walk from evening practice back to the dorms is usually a silent one, I follow Rin close behind, pulling my swim team jacket around my bare shoulders, the cool air near freezing on my damp skin and swimsuit. I can still smell the chlorine on my skin and hair. I don't usually like to shower in the locker room so I wait til we get back to our room to use my own bathroom, so I'm not rushed and can take my time. I keep my hands in my pockets, thinking about our practice earlier, Captain Mikoshiba was impressed in my improvement in my times, I was steadily getting faster. I can't help but smile to myself. I look up to see Rin's red eyes brooding at me from over his shoulder, quickly breaking eye contact when he sees me notice him. I drop my gaze to the carpet as a small blush creeps over my face. I don't notice when Rin stops at our door, causing me to collide gently into his back. I back up quickly, putting a little distance between us. He looks back at me with a silent glare, but it holds no heat.

"S-Sorry senpai…." I manage to reply, giving a small, apologetic smile.

He gives a small roll of the eyes before digging around in his pockets for the room key. I can't help but smile again. Sure Rin was intimidating and scary at times but he was still a good guy. He finds the keys and unlocks the door, my eyes fall again to the goggles gripped in his hands, his chest rises as he takes a deep breath, pulling open the door. He steps aside and lets me enter first as he usually does. I dump my bag on the floor near the door with my flip flops, shucking off my damp jacket as well.

Then it happens. I knew it was coming long before it would happen.

Rin tosses his bag down too and before I can move much further in the room his hands are on me and for a minute that's all he does because I know what he's doing. He's waiting for me to say no, to push him back. But I don't. His grip on my hips tightens when I don't respond. He should already know I'm not going to stop him. I don't want him to. He figured out long ago this is exactly what I want. When the pause ends, he roughly pushes me to the wall, whispering my name in a growl.

"Nitori…"

I put my hands against the wall and lean forward, forehead touching the wallpaper, heart rate skyrocketing and skin no longer chilled as he says my name. Before I can say anything in return, his hands slide down into my swim suit. I spread my legs a little farther, making it easier for him to move about. I draw a ragged breath as his long fingers wrap around me, body giving a small jolt to the touch. I respond quickly to Rin's touch, soon my swim suit is tented and the slim purple fabric is unbearable. But I don't move to help it.

"S-Senpai…." I moan softly, moving my hips back against his, feeling his own member against my ass, his own swimsuit surely becoming just as unbearable.

He reprimands me, pushing me back hard against the wall, chest now flush to the cool surface. It was an unspoken rule. He touched me but I never touched him. He moves his hands quicker, stroking me steadily as he began to grind his crotch against my rear. I can't help but give a small shiver as Rin twists his wrist just right. Another moan of "senpai" escapes my lips and I know its driving him up the wall because he quickly pushes my mid- thigh length swim suit to the floor, leaving me bare and panting against the wall; my arousal free from its hold. I look back over my shoulder to see the boy's eyes transfix with mine, I can't help but flush red under his gaze. No matter how many times we've done this his gaze still sets me ablaze. I turn away, looking down to the floor, finding my thin, spandex trunks pooled lewdly at my ankles. I step out of them, knowing itd be easier to move about that way, if and when Rin wanted to take this somewhere else.

I shake once more in his hold as he continues to grind hard against my ass, feeling his still clothed member dig into my pale skin. My nails bite into the wall as I feel the boys mouth on my skin, lips brushing over each shoulder blade, suckling softly along my flushed shoulders, knowing Rin could taste the chlorine lingering on my skin, and the thought of that sent a thrill through me. He begins to nibble sharply up my neck but he never bites, even though I wish he would. He never marks me where anyone can see so the only reminders I ever receive are the scratches and bruises I sometimes get on my ass and hips which are always covered by my swimsuit.

I'm almost disappointed when Rin's hands leave my member, giving a desperate hitch of breath in response followed by a glance over my shoulder. Half lidded eyes meet mine before he's pressed tightly against my back, my chest now flush to the wall, I can feel his heartbeat on my skin, the pace matched with mine.

I jump as I feel a single finger circling my entrance, relaxing immediately, welcoming the touch. He rubs in a circle, stimulating me for I knew was happening next. He continues to tease me, pressing forward as if to stretch me but backing off, following with a greedy laugh. I can't help the whine that escapes my lips. "Please…please, Rin.."

He laughs again and I hear a rustle of fabric, then I feel it. I groan hotly at the touch of skin. He grinds his bare dick against my ass and I hear his breathing stutter. He moves it between my cheeks, rubbing the head against my entrance. He gives a few hard grinds before I'm shaking in his hold, his nails now biting into the softness of my hips.

He leans forward, grunting in my ear, "I can't wait to fuck you, Ai. You're already so wet here." He emphasizes with a thrust between my cheeks, feeling the friction lessen due to how slippery he already was. I feel my face light up from his words, breathing becoming even more ragged with each heated word.

"Do it….please…" I beg softly. "I need you…"

That must have set something off in Rin because the next thing I knew was getting roughly manhandled by my arms over towards my desk, my chest hits the cold surface with a sharp thud. A few papers and books tumble to the floor but I didn't care. The grip he had on my arms was nearly painful but he soon lets up, placing my arms out in front of me, ass up in the air. I spread my legs apart as Rin hovers over me, letting his hands drag down my arms, over my shoulders, and down my back til they return to their places on my hips.

I feel his eyes devouring me from above, that possessive gaze sending goosebumps across my flesh as it raked across my bare body. The goosebumps are soon replaced by a tingling heat as Rin presses against my body again, chest plastered to my back, his hardening length rutting gently against my rear, mouth traversing the crook of my neck hungrily. I murmur his name desperately against the wooden surface, turning my head to rest an ear against it as I look back to see Rin, his hands grasp my arms again, gripping them and pulling them up past my head to grab the other edge of the surface.

"Don't move…!" he growls firmly against my ear, pulling back from me with a sharp nip to my ear. I can't help but draw in my neck as he does so, giving a soft, embarrassed hum in response. I feel the skin where he bites tinge pink, blood rushing to the area. My face reddens as I watch Rin move across the room to his night stand. I tighten my grip on the edge of the desk, only now noticing the slight ache my own length was experiencing being pressed to the side of the desk in an already far from comfortable position. I can't help but writhe gently, shifting my weight between my feet, trying to relieve the pressure, but it hardly makes a difference. My eyes glance back over at Rin, seeing a small bottle and thin, shiny square of foiled plastic in his hands.

"I saw that…."he rasped, feeling the vibrations thru the desk as he places their supplies roughly on the surface. I tense as I realize ive been seen, the flush returns to my face at full force. Then I feel his hands on me, fingers dancing along my sides and tracing the small boyish curve of my hips. I shiver at the touch, Rin's fingertips drawing lines his mouth were sure to follow later. The anticipation was killing me.

I'm surprised as his fingers curl into my hair at the back of my head, his hips giving a hard grind against my ass before pulling my head up from the desk with a sharp tug. I give a mixed cry of pleasure and shock, moving up on my elbows to accommodate. Rin gives another strong but painless pull to my hair and I can almost feel him smiling lustfully at the sight of me. Back arched tightly and pink across the shoulders, ass stuck out and waiting. He gives another sharp pull and I let a pleased moan of his name slip past my lips. Rin's fingers tighten in my hair, his fingernails scraping harshly against my scalp, quickly followed by another grind forward.

"I told you to stay still…."he sighs, his free hand tracing along the arch of my spine, leaving me riddled with goosebumps. "You must not want it too bad…."he adds, letting his fingers continue down till their pressed against my entrance, starting up that teasing motion again.

I give a shaking breath, my own hips jerking forward against the desk as he touches where I want him to. I try to shake my head in refusal. "Rin….p-please…"I reply, moving my rear back against him, a hard pull being given to my hair in response as I've forgotten the rules again. It quickly draws a small whine from me before his hand slips from my hair to rest on the back of my neck.

"I-I want it….I want it…."I plead, half lidded eyes glancing over my shoulder to match Rins gaze. His eyes widen as he sees my face, look of arousal firmly in place, bottom lip caught in my teeth. His cheeks dust with pink as a blush creeps across his face. It was a look I'd been accustomed to getting for awhile and each time was better then the last.

"Please…." I finally add, trying to convey just I needed him with a desperate look. He gives me a final arrogant, toothy grin; another one of Rin's signature quirks before his hands come to rest on my bare hips.

A/N: Hey Apocalipstyx here...! Sorry to cut right in the middle of the good stuff but do not worry I am at work on the next chapter and its full of smutty goodness lol Give this chapter a quick review and tell me what you think :3 Thanks!


End file.
